Súcubo
by Bekura
Summary: Sakura tiene la misión de encontrar a su pareja y ver si es el destinado para ella para averiguar el secreto de una profecía que puede ser evitada o puede ser cumplida.
1. Prólogo

**ADVERTENCIA:** **Esta historia es inventada, solo es producto de la imaginación.**

**LECTORES: ****tener mente abierta y comprender que es una historia cualquiera.**

**PAREJA:**** Sasuke y Sakura.**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Desde los tiempos de la creación, los demonios Lucifer y Lilith realizaron un acuerdo para aumentar e introducir su maldad en el mundo de los humanos.

Creando lo que se conoce ahora como los íncubos y súcubos, demonios con cuerpos de hombres y mujeres que engatusan a los seres humanos para robarles su energía.

Lucifer y Lilith necesitan conseguir a sus próximos herederos para evitar que se cumpla una profecía. Dichos sucesores deben estar divididos en vidas, una de ellos debe ser humano y el otro debe ser uno de los hijos que engendraron.

Otorgándoles a sus hijos la misión de buscar en la tierra a un compañero o compañera humana, para que logren evitar y/o cumplir la profecía que todavía no ha sido escrita.

Antes de que la profecía sea escrita, nacerá en la tierra el elegido o elegida para uno de los hijos de Lucifer y Lilith que definirá sus vidas ante el Señor de los ángeles.

Cada cierto tiempo entre los cientos o miles de los hijos de Lucifer y Lilith, tienen sus años de búsqueda para encontrar a ese elegido o elegida que nacerá en la tierra.

Se acerca el año de búsqueda para la súcubo Sakura Haruno, su nombre de humana cuando se disfraza entre los vivos.

Teniendo dificultades, Sakura enfrentara y vivirá la búsqueda del elegido o elegida que será destinado a acompañarla para toda la eternidad, lo cual ella no sabe que el destino le hará encontrar el ser que tanto ansían.

* * *

**Hola! disculpen por lo dicho haya arriba solo quería aclarar que como es una historia que trata de demonios y tal vez temas religiosos no sera de agrado para algunos, gracias por haber tenido un momento para leer. **

**Mata ne!**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

23 de Julio

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…!

- Solo dos veces más señora… dos intentos mas y listo – decía el doctor que atendía el parto.

- Ya escucho al doctor señora dos veces más – dijo una enfermera al lado del doctor.

- Uno.

- Mmmmmmmm…aaaaaaaah!

- Dos.

Se escucho un llanto dentro de la habitación – es un niño – escucho decir al doctor mientras se lo colocaban cerca de sus brazos para que pudiera observarlo y agarrarlo por primera vez.

* * *

Las enormes y altas puertas de madera se abrieron de repente. Una mujer de cabellos negros y con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de igual color entro desesperada al salón.

- Sentiste eso ¿no es así? – le pregunto al hombre que se encontraba de pie frente a un altar. Era de cabellos rubios y con la capa negra que llevaba se notaba aun más lo fornido que era.

- Si… lo sentí – respondió sin inmutarse a girar a ver a la mujer detrás de él.

- Entonces ya se acerca el momento.

El hombre se giro hacia ella – recuerda que no podemos interferir – hablo imponente con sus ojos azules puestos en la mujer – es la misión de nuestros hijos, no nuestra. Deja que las cosas fluyan en su cauce.

- Eso lo sé mejor que nadie… pero…

- Nada de peros – la interrumpió.

- Está bien Lucifer lo tengo entendido – dijo cruzando sus brazos – no me lo tienes que repetir.

- Ahora solo tenemos que esperar – le dijo con una sonrisa – no te preocupes Lilith que ya pronto será el tiempo.

* * *

Tock tock!

Dos golpes en la puerta alertaron a la mujer despierta pero soñolienta de cabellos azul marino que se encontraba en la cama clínica de un centro de asistencia medico, ya que no podía pagar un hospital.

- Pase! – respondió incorporándose como pudo, aun se sentía débil por el trabajoso labor de parto de hace unas horas.

Entro en la habitación una enfermera con un bulto en sus brazos, en la oscuridad no se podía apreciar que era, pero lo cargaba con mucha delicadeza.

La enfermera presiono un botón en la pared y la habitación se ilumino. El bulto que llevaba era una manta de color azul y podía ver que sobresalía una pequeña cabecita.

- Lamento mucho la demora pero aquí lo traje, ya es hora de su primera comida – sonreía la enfermera mientras le entregaba el bulto azul a la cansada mujer.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció la mujer – tendré una excusa para no dormir, menos mal que me trajiste a mi bebe.

- No se preocupe que dentro de unas horas más podrá descansar y mañana si el doctor lo permite podrá regresar a su casa – la enfermera sonreía al hablar, ver a las madres trayendo una nueva vida al mundo era lo más hermoso que consideraba.

Solo que la mujer al escuchar las palabras de la enfermera se le borro la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. La enfermera se percato de la acción.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿No debería estar feliz? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Quiere que le traiga algo o que llame al doctor? – pregunto preocupada. A la mujer de cabellos marinos comenzaron a caerle gotas de agua de los ojos.

- No… está bien… no pasa nada – respondió limpiándose las lagrimas rápidamente con una mano ya que con la otra sostenía a el bebé a un dormido – es solo que hubiera querido… poder tener una vida más estable antes de que naciera mi bebé.

La enfermera comprendió – solo son usted y su hijo ¿no es así? – pregunto.

La mujer asintió, viendo con más adoración a su pequeño en sus brazos. Miro a la enfermera transmitiéndole un agradecimiento de que no hubiera preguntado directamente la pregunta (¿Y dónde está el padre?).

- Señora…

- Llámame Mikoto – interrumpió a la enfermera.

- Como guste… Mikoto – sonrió. No siempre veía a esas madres tan generosas en el centro médico, le agrado mucho la mujer y le dijo – cualquier cosa que necesite por favor llámeme, vendré en seguida.

- Muchas gracias.

La enfermera se sentía mal al no poder hacer mas nada. Le agradaba la mujer, no sabía cuáles eran los problemas que la seguían pero sabía que esa señora saldría adelante por su hijo.

- No me has dicho tu nombre – le dijo Mikoto sacando a la enfermera de sus pensamientos.

- Perdóneme… me llamo Suki Nadishido – le respondió.

- Un gusto Suki.

- Lo lamento mucho… le estoy haciendo perder el tiempo, tiene que darle de comer a su bebé – se excuso Suki caminando hacia la puerta. Pero otra de las razones por las que se iba era por los sentimientos de Mikoto.

En esos momentos sabia que debía dejar a la mujer sola para que se desahogara. No podía saberlo con exactitud porque apenas la acababa de conocer pero con lo poco que supo era preferible darle su espacio.

- Vendré a recogerlo más tarde – dijo y salió por la puerta dejando a la madre e hijo solos.

En el silencio que hubo después, fueron acertados los pensamientos de la enfermera. Mikoto daba pequeños sollozos mientras acunaba a su bebé.

- Mi pequeño… te prometo que te cuidare y protegeré… - decía mirándolo – trabaje duro para darte una buena vida.

Aun no podía creer en la situación en la que estaba.

Había dejado todo, amigos y familia por él, perdió la comunicación con sus padres, se mudo de ciudad, todo para estar con él. Y a los 8 meses de estar embaraza él la abandona.

Él le había dicho que no tendría que trabajar ya que él le daría todo lo que necesitara. Pero de nada valió, ahora ella tendrá que realizar esa tarea. No podía volver con su familia, no después de lo que les hizo. Los extrañaba mucho pero ella fue la que tomo la decisión de irse, no podía dejar de reprocharse lo estúpida que fue.

Abundantes lágrimas salían de sus ojos al sentir otra vez aquel dolor, pero al no querer transmitirle esos sentimientos tristes a su hijo trato de tranquilizarse lo más rápido que pudo.

Seria fuerte por su pequeño.

Viviría por su bebé

El bebé se removió entre sus brazos haciendo que desordenara la manta en donde estaba bien protegido.

- Vamos a acomodarte – le dijo mientras lo colocaba en su regazo para sostenerlo mejor mientras lo acomodaba.

Cuando alzo uno de sus pequeños bracitos noto algo extraño en su espalda, como una línea negra. Con cuidado lo alzo de manera que ella pudiera ver su espalda y efectivamente… había dos líneas paralelas negras en su pequeña espalda.

Mikoto toco con su dedo índice una de ellas pensando que podría ser una mancha o algo parecido. Pero al tocarlo no se borro ni desmancho, era parte de la piel de su bebé.

Se preocupo al instante pensando lo peor, tenía dudas ¿Qué podían ser esas marcas?

Recobrando la compostura pensó – "se lo preguntare a la enfermera después".

Al envolver al pequeño con la manta azul, el bebé comenzó a gimotear. Mikoto sonrió y trato de calmarlo – tranquilo bebé ya te doy tu comida, discúlpame por tardar tanto – rio.

Se dispuso a darle su primera comida quitándose de un hombro la bata que traía, acercándolo hacia su pecho.

- Ya esta… tenias hambre verdad – dijo mientras miraba lo insistente que chupaba su seno.

Hací permanecieron un largo rato mientras el pequeño se alimentaba. A Mikoto le daba una enorme satisfacción ver como se alimentaba, nada le hacía más feliz que verlo sano y satisfecho.

Y luego de sacarle los gases la mujer de cabellos azul marino se dispuso a seguir mimando a su hijo un largo rato más hasta que lo vinieran a buscar. Unos momentos preciosos y los primeros recuerdos que tendrá con su pequeño hijo.

Al cabo del rato largo la enfermera regreso para llevárselo. Mikoto sabía que debía entregárselo pero quería seguir estando como antes del regreso de la enfermera.

Suki rio a la negativa de la mujer y entonces le dijo – no se preocupe se lo traeré de nuevo – Mikoto la miro con sorpresa – ya que su bebé está sano y como no hay pacientes en esta habitación, tengo la autorización de traérselo – le sonrió.

Era verdad en la habitación de seis camas en donde se encontraba solo estaba ella, le sonrió a la enfermera y le entrego a su pequeño – Oh por cierto quería preguntarte – le dijo Mikoto a la enfermera antes de irse – estoy preocupada… le estaba acomodando la manta azul y mire que tiene dos líneas negras en su espalda – miro preocupada.

La enfermera la miro extraña pensando que no podía ser – "líneas negras" – pensó.

- Lo revisare antes de traérselo… no se preocupe – le dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando a la mujer con incertidumbre.

* * *

De regreso la enfermera llevaba arrastrando con sus manos y unas ruedas una mini- cuna donde se encontraba el pequeño, para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente con su madre.

- El bebé ya está aquí – dijo Suki sonriéndole a la mujer.

- Gracias - le devolvió la sonrisa Mikoto pero se le borro al instante para preguntar - ¿sobre las líneas?

- Lo siento Sra. Mikoto pero el bebé no tiene nada en su espalda, esta perfectamente bien físicamente y goza de buena salud – luego añadió – el doctor piensa que debería descansar, debe estar muy cansada y de seguro que se imagino esas líneas.

Le confesó Suki lo que le había dicho el doctor, y ella misma al revisar al pequeño no vio nada inusual ni raro en su cuerpito. Entonces decidió que tal vez el doctor tuviera razón y tal vez la mujer solo estuviera cansada.

Mikoto sabía que no se había imaginado esas líneas, las había visto perfectamente como marcas en la espalda de su pequeño bebé. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Suki - ¿Y cuál será su nombre?

- Sasuke… su nombre es Sasuke.

- Que bonito nombre Sasuke – dijo dirigiéndose al bebé dormido en la cunita.

De repente el pequeño abrió los ojos como si lo estuvieran llamando, respondió a su nombre aunque no tuviera conciencia todavía. Mikoto se sorprendió, el bebé no lloraba, no se movía, solo abrió sus oscuros ojos negros como respondiendo a un llamado. Debía admitir que la situación la desconcertó un poco, pero no podía preocuparse solo fue una coincidencia de que Suki dijera su nombre y el abriera sus pequeños ojitos ¿verdad? No había de que preocuparse ¿o sí?

- Me retiro, que descansen – se despidió Suki.

- Muchas gracias, hasta mañana – le dijo Mikoto cuando la enfermera se disponía a salir de la habitación asintiendo hacia ella.

La mujer agarro al bebé y volvió a revisarlo por su espalda, colocando una cara de sorpresa al ver que no tenía las líneas negras que había visto antes, solo podía ver la piel blanquecina de su pequeño, no había rastro de ninguna marca en todo su cuerpito.

Sasuke bostezo y su lo acuno en sus brazos para dormirlo, en la misma posición en la que se encontraban antes de la interrupción de la enfermera.

Fuera producto de su imaginación o no, su pequeño era especial. Toda madre piensa lo mismo de sus hijos, harían lo que fuera para hacerlos felices. Pero no podía evitar una extraña sensación de inquietud mientras el pequeño se dormía en sus brazos.

* * *

La música sonaba a todo volumen, cuerpos se agitaban por el baile. Muchas personas se encontraban en aquel club – "se nota que no tienen oficio" – pensaba Sakura viendo el mar de gente en el club.

Como casi todas las noches la pelirosa buscaba a una persona que la pudiera satisfacer, estaba muerta de hambre y necesitaba saciarse.

- Ya he hablado con posibles candidatos – le dijo su rubia hermana. De todos sus hermanos y hermanas Ino era una de pocas cercana a ella, algunos ni hasta los conocía, solo por el nombre – solteros, viven solos, la mayoría sin familia. Esta noche tenemos de donde escoger – le dio una sonrisa de malicia.

Sakura e Ino eran parecidas en muchas cosas, es ese el porqué de que Sakura confiara en ella. Solo se diferenciaban porque Ino era rubia de ojos azules y Sakura de cabello rosa de ojos verdes, y con un último la personalidad de ambas.

Sakura sonrió de la misma manera – y que estamos esperando, tenemos hambre ¿no es así? – le dijo mirándola haciendo una seña hacia un grupo de chicos que las observaban.

Se dirigieron al grupo y rápidamente hicieron conversación.

- Hola chicas ¿Quieren un trago? – les dijo un rubio al momento que las mujeres se acercaban y le hizo señas al bartender para que preparara unas bebidas.

- Gracias corazón – le dijo Ino coqueta al rubio. Otro de los chicos se le acerco por atrás al rubio pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Y que hacen aquí dos hermosuras como usted? – dijo el recién llegado.

- Buscar diversión – contesto Ino.

- Aquí están los tragos – dijo el Bartender. Ino agarro uno y le paso a Sakura el otro.

Mientras Ino coqueteaba, su hermana tenia la vista puesta en un pelirrojo que también la observaba descaradamente, que también andaba en el grupo con los que Ino estaba hablando.

Al seguir observándose la pelirosa puso una mano en su cintura, ladeando la cadera un poco hacia un lado y con su otra mano bebía el trago que le pasó Ino. Era una invitación al pelirrojo para que se acercara y no tardo en hacer efecto ya que se acerco a ella pero la pelirosa también se alejaba buscando un lugar más tranquilo.

Entro en un baño, no supo de cual, lo que le importaba era que el pelirrojo la siguiera. En pocos segundos los dos se encontraban en un cubículo del baño. No se tocaban pero estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

- Con solo verte puedo saber que eres diferente – le dijo el chico mientras colocaba las manos en su pequeña cintura.

- ¿Cómo diferente? – coloco las manos en el cuello del chico. Le intrigo lo que le dijo momentos antes.

- No sé exactamente pero me gusta – sonrió de medio lado – soy Sasori.

- Sakura.

- Está bien Sakura ¿quieres que hable o quieres que actué?

Sakura rio por lo bajo – actúa – ante la respuesta de la chica Sasori la estampo con un beso en la pequeña pared del cubilo, cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo, le susurro al oído – tengo pensado pasar toda la noche contigo, así que te quiero dar una probada de lo vendrá.

- Quiero esa probada – respondió Sakura dejándose llevar por el pelirrojo.

Sasori manoseaba sobre la tela del corto vestido azul todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa, de sus labios bajo a su cuello y con una de sus manos hizo levantar una pierna de la chica hacia su cadera para que sus sexos tuvieran contacto en roses.

Bajo la parte de arriba del vestido y con ambas manos le agarro los senos. Sakura solo disfrutaba. El pelirrojo con sus dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos agarro los botoncitos de Sakura y les daba vueltas. La pelirosa solo dio un pequeño gemido y al instante su seno derecho era devorado por la boca de Sasori mientras el otro era masajeado bruscamente con la mano.

El pelirrojo se daba su tiempo con ambos senos, dedicándoles besos, caricias, mordidas y chupadas. La pelirosa se subió el vestido hasta su estomago, viendo la sonrisa de Sasori mientas bajaba porque ella no llevaba ropa interior. Al haber la pelirosa bajado su pierna mientras Sasori jugaba con sus pechos, la mano de él demandando que volviera a subir su pierna esta vez al hombro del chico para poder el adentrarse en la intimidad de Sakura.

- Hazlo… chúpame… quiero sentir – dijo la pelirosa gemidos. Sasori soplo con sus labios un poco aquella zona tan sensible que hacía a la mujeres gritar de placer. Con su lengua le dio una probada a toda esa zona, produciendo que Sakura se arquera al sentir ese pequeño pedazo de carne probarla.

Luego de la lamida, el pelirrojo le dio un leve mordisco al clítoris provocando que Sakura diera un gritito de placer, los labios externos también era besados, chupados y mordidos en aquella zona tan delicada. Hasta hizo que su lengua entrara por la cavidad de la chica ya estimulada, se sujeto a sus caderas y daba simulaciones de estocadas.

Sakura gemía sintiendo como cada fibra de su ser le recorrió una descarga llegando al orgasmo. Sasori se levanto y beso a la chica - ¿te gusto la probadita? – le mordió su labio inferior.

- Falta que yo te de la mía – dijo adentrando sus manos en los pantalones de chico. Agarrando el ya duro pedazo de carne masajeaba con intensidad la zona sensible del chico provocando que gimiera bajo - Tenemos toda la noche – le recordó mientras volvía a devorar su boca.


End file.
